blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Pale's Tale (Story)
Eridon did not always go by the name Eridon Pale, he used to be known as Daniel Wurtz, the only heir to a throne of a kingdom that has been erased from history. As a lad, he had trouble empathizing with the people of the land, did not see their plights as big issues, as his father had taught him that they were greater than other people. His mother had trouble telling him these things, because dead people don't tend to tell their children very much, after having their bodies cleaved in two from rioters. When he had turned the ripe age of thirteen, Daniel had witnessed a bandit attack on the castle, with guards fighting back the bandits, and blood spilling everywhere. He loved the thrill of the fight, seeing steel clash against steel, blood stain the ground, and so he asked his father to let him become a knight. He began to train as a squire from the eldest knight, a former gladiator, known as Herbart. He knew that the boy had a love for violence, and so he did not want to teach him proper ways of fighting; instead, he taught him the odd methods used by gladiators, which were not as effective but were more entertaining to watch. The child picked them up as easily as one would pick up a pen or pencil, ripping through training dummies like paper with his blades. Herbart grew weary from this, and decided to teach him what he called the 'true method of fighting': dual wielding two giant heavy weapons, known as lances. Daniel could barely lift one, much less two, leaving him angry with the world for not letting him become the very best. He worked to train his body, straining his muscles each and every day so they would become stronger, until bandits came once more, but far more reinforced. In the fight, Herbart was killed while defending Daniel, as his father would've executed him had his son died, and Daniel was left only with the lances. Reinvigorated by adrenaline, he tore the thieves to pieces with his lances, their blood spilling down his armor giving him a satisfying feeling. He rushed through the castle, ending the lives of the rest of the bandits, skewering them on his lances like piles of meat on a shish-kebab. His father, though slain in the attack, had been praying to a god above for his son's safety. The god had seen what the boy had done, and, as the last survivor of the castle, blessed him to have the strength of a group of men in one body, so that he could rebuild. However, Daniel had taken the next two weeks to learn more about the kingdom. He learned about his father, and all of the things he had done, how the world would hate the Wurtz family name, and so, he placed his clothes on a dead bandit, faked the death as being his own, and renamed himself as Eridon Pale. With the gift of the gods by his side, an endless lust for the thrill of violence and the smell of blood, and two weapons which no man should be able to dual wield, Eridon Pale is known as the greatest hero in existence, when in reality he is one of the most terrifying warriors in all the planes. Category:Stories